Lately, different types of cloud computing services have been introduced. Such a cloud computing service may be provided through virtual machines created in a cloud computing environment. A system may generate different solutions to provide a respective service. The solutions may be results of performing functions to provide the respective service. In order to obtain such solutions, the system may dedicatedly create a virtual machine for each service.
Different types of services, however, may frequently require the same solution. For example, an image search service and an advertisement service may commonly require an image recognition solution for recognizing a target image. Although the image search service and the advertisement service commonly require the same solution, a related system dedicatedly creates a virtual machine for each service. For example, a related system may create two image recognition solution providing units for the image search service and the advertisement service. Such a manner of using the solution providing unit may waste resources in a cloud computing environment.